Things You Didn't Know About Kate Moreau
by DanceLikeChildrenOfTheNight
Summary: Series of stories about Neal and Kate, the way they were. Rate T for language just to be safe.
1. 1- Bruce Springsteen

So I'm testing this out. I love White Collar to bits but not quite sure if I can write in the fandom. Anyway the basic idea of this is that it could be (if I decide I like it) just a series of stories about Neal and Kate pre-prison. Its probably been done before but maybe not in this format. I just feel like in the show the character of Kate hasn't been fleshed out enough so we all kind of hate her just a little bit.

So this is my version of Kate… hope you like. Please please please tell me what you think cuz I'm honestly trying to decide whether or not I should continue this or not.

And just by the way I am a HUGE Bruce Springsteen fan and am going to his concert so any opinions expressed in this are not necessarily my own! This is mostly based on things I've heard my Dad and boyfriend say :P ever notice how men either love him or seem to be insanely jealous of him? Well… who can blame them right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy…

**XX**

**Things You Didn't Know About Kate Moreau**

_She is madly in love with Bruce Springsteen_

He sat in front of the computer, jiggling with impatience as the timer in front of him counted down. He really should get Mozzie to just hack the system, he thought idly. Make things a lot easier and guarantee they get the best seats in the house. _No_, he had to do this completely legally. Neal had promised.

2 minutes said the timer. He really _really _wanted to get back to his painting but he knew if he missed the moment the tickets came on sale, he would regret it. He was bouncing up down on his seat now, tapping at the desk impatiently.

_Bruce Springsteen- Live in Concert. _He didn't understand her fascination with the man, really. The guy had to be twice her age and, in his opinion, wasn't that great at the whole music thing. Then again anything modern tended to have him turning up his nose in disapproval.

Neal sighed, watching the seconds tick down. Who knew how frustrating it could be to operate as a mere mortal? If it were up to him he would have just charmed the best seats out of some rich schmuck who would probably only be using them to impress clients anyway. But he had promised Kate that this birthday present he wouldn't steal, charm or 'acquire'. Had to be completely honest.

He was finding this way too difficult.

The timer suddenly went off and with a flash of fingers he dove at the keyboard, typing in the information required as quickly as possible and pressing send, finishing within 30 seconds. Leaning back in smug success, he was reading over the terms of his purchase and appreciating just how good the seats he managed to get were, when the door swung open. Recognising Kate's light footsteps and fully accepting that he would not be able to hold in his excitement until her birthday, just as she would, he smirked at her in preparation to what he was about to say.

"You will never believe what I have just acquired, my dear."

Her eyebrows raised at the word 'acquired' but her face lit up with intrigue. "Can I guess?"

He grinned. "Of course."

"Is it a painting?"

He snorted. "Nope"

"Sculpture"

"Nah uh"

"Something old"

"Too old for you"

"What?

"Next question"

""Hmm… French"

"Nup"

"Italian"

"Nope"

"European at all"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Uh… Asian"

"God no"

"Don't say American"

"Ding ding ding"

"South American"

"Incorrect"

"What the hell have you stolen?"

"Wrong"

"What?"

"Wrong"

"You didn't steal it?"

"Nope"

"I'm lost for words"

"Obviously"

"You let Mozzie steal it for you?"

"No!"

"Its legit"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Mhm"

"Must be a piece of crap"

"Hey!"

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over roughly to sit in his lap in front of the computer. "You won't be saying that when you see what it is." But her face had already caught the image on the screen and her eyes were wide.

"You didn't…"

He smiled fondly at her, content with the knowledge that he had made her happy. "Of course I did." He said, kissing her lightly on the head.

She dove on him, kissing him heavily on the lips and thanking him over and over again. Then, just as suddenly, broke out of her trance and pulled away. She looked at him seriously, sighing. "Now Neal. You do understand what may happen to me when I am within range of the Bruce Springsteen, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "I am not."

She sighed, running her fingers down his chest. "Well, when I see this man in person I may go into a mad frenzy where my only thought is to fuck him senseless."

His eyebrows raised still further. "Is that right?"

She nodded, dead serious. "It doesn't mean I love you any less. I wouldn't be in control, caught under his almighty powers of sex. It's completely out of my hands."

He pulled her close to him and she giggled. "Are you saying he's sexier than me?"

She tried to keep her straight face but it crumbled miserably, and she grinned. "But of course. That goes without saying."

He kissed her hungrily on the lips, pushing her close to him. "Well lets see if I can convince you otherwise shall we?"

XX

"Boss we've got a lead on that Caffrey kid." Jones grinned.

Peter looked up instantly, full attention on the young agent. "What is it?" He asked, eager for details. They had Caffrey wanted for a series of forgeries and, although they had no explicit proof at this point, he needed to be found so he could be brought in and questioned.

"You're gonna love this, Boss" Diana grinned, bringing in a pile of papers with her. "Caffrey used one of the credit cards we've been watching. And you won't believe what he bought."

Peter pulled the papers greedily out of her hands and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he read the billing information. "Are we sure we've got the right guy?"

"Yep" Jones said nodding. "We traced where the purchase was made from and the guy at the desk said a man matching Caffrey's description, as well as another girl, had stayed in that room and left the day before."

"Got a love memorable faces" Diana said with a grin. She leaned forward towards her boss. "You know what this means, right?"

Peter smiled broadly. "Anyone up for a concert?"

XX

He watched Caffrey from across the bar, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. Sipping his water, he contemplated the sheer ridiculousness of the concert. So long it needed a intermission and packed to bursting with screaming women, some way too old to still be going to concerts. But apparently Neal's girlfriend seemed to enjoy it from the rapt look on her face and the fact that her lips were almost constantly pressed against Neal's.

He had to do his best to keep a straight face as he watched Neal studiously ignore the fact that Kate's eyes strayed to the poster of a shirtless Springsteen every time she kissed him.

Then, with one final kiss, they stood gracefully up from their table and parted, Neal heading for the bar and Kate towards where the bathrooms were located. Time to move.

XX

Neal was staring out across the crowd, taking in the atmosphere of the place, which he had to admit, was fairly impressive, when he felt the pull of cold metal cuffing him to the side of the bar. He glanced up in surprise and found himself face to face with Agent Peter Burke, looking smug. "Back up should be here in 15 minutes. You're gone this time Caffrey."

Neal just gaped. "Come on! You're kidding, right?" He rolled his eyes up to the sky, muttering. "The one time I buy something legitimately…"

Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a confession?"

He schooled his features and arranged them carefully into a casual smile. Easing back against the bench, he subtly searched for something to pick the lock with. As he focused on moving his hands quietly around behind him he pretended to watch the show, diverting the Agent's attention.

"So Peter…," he said easily, enjoying the wince at his use of the Agent's first name."Didn't realise you were a Springsteen fan."

Peter smirked, more than willing to chat with Caffrey now that he was caught. He shook his head. "God no, can't think of anything worse. My wife is though, do not understand it."

Neal rolled his eyes in agreement. "I know! My girlfriend is exactly the same. Calls him the 'God of Sex'"

Peter nodded, completely at a loss. "I don't see it. The guy has to be, what, 50? What can they possibly find attractive about that?'

Neal threw his hands up. "I know! She says I'm just jealous… All he sings about is girls, cars and New Jersey. Where is the art in that?"

Peter laughed at the comment, leaning himself back against the bar Neal was chained to and nodding his head. "Could not agree more. Elizabeth tells me he's a 'manly man', what the hell is that? I just think he sings like he has a chest infection"

"I think it's the overdeveloped sense of patriotism. The man is painfully American" Neal sighed.

"Well in my opinion, it's the ass but could be that too."

Both men glanced up at Kate's arrival, Peter frowning and Neal smiling happily. "Hey there, ready to go?"

She pouted. "But he hasn't even sung The River yet…"

Neal faked regret as he put his arms around her. "I'm sorry babe but I promise I will 'acquire' you the whole live CD set when we get back."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Deal."

And it was only then that Peter realised… _he put his arms around her._ But by the time his body caught up with his head the two criminals were already pushing through the crowd. He moved to run after them, stopping with a cry as he realised his right wrist wouldn't follow. He looked in astonishment as he saw the handcuffs that now chained him to the bar, the key no longer in his pocket.

XX

They heard the Agent shouting for something to pick the lock with as they sprinted through the crowd, bumping into people and leaving a trail of chaos in their wake.

They flew outside heading towards freedom but quickly ducked down when they saw a series of police cars approaching around the corner.

"Merde…" Kate muttered under her breath, searching for an escape route.

She could feel Neal beside her cataloguing every possibility of escape and looking for the best route. From what she could see their only options were to run over the gardens and hope the trees gave them some cover from the cops, run back into the building and risk running into Agent Bourke or…

And then she came up with the best plan she has ever had in her life.

XX

"Where the hell have they gone?" Peter shouted into the receiver, barking orders at Agents to search the area. He couldn't let them escape, but more importantly in the eyes of the FBI, they couldn't let this blow up.

He sighed. This was going to be difficult.

The crackling of his receiver alerted him to new information coming through. "Uh… Boss." Came Jones' unsure voice. "You're not gonna like this."

"Just give it to me." He sighed wearily.

"I'm looking at the security feed now. According to me they're heading towards the stage."

Peter turned towards where Springsteen was now leading the crowd in an enthusiastic 'Born in the USA'.

So much for not letting this blow up…

XX

Kate covered her mouth as she giggled madly, grabbing Neal's hand as they flew up the stairs towards where the music was the loudest. He charmed his way past every member of crew who raised an eyebrow at them, easily convincing them they were the back-up dancers that were running late. They definitely looked the part.

It was when they finally got to the very edge of the stage that they encountered a problem. What the hell were they meant to do now?

Fortunately, this problem was solved for them. Unfortunately, the solution wasn't quite what they were looking for. Just as they agreed to sneak round through the corridor behind the stage and search for a window to jump out of, a short bustling woman with a bright red face burst round the corner.

"Oh thank god! You're the dancers we've been waiting for, yes? Look at you of course you are. All the others are already in position! Where have you been? Don't tell me. You're on… now!"

And just like that they were pushed onto the stage in front of a bunch of screaming fans. Neal shrugged. Nothing he hadn't ever done before but usually it was him they were screaming for. With a quick flash of a smile he pulled Kate to him and mimicked what the other dancers were doing which seemed to be some kind of rock and roll, moving their arms and twisting number. They could manage that.

XX

Peter stared up at the stage and groaned. Of course. They were the only people in existence who would be able to pull this off he swore. Kate fit right in with the leggy, beautiful women, hair out and laughing and Neal… well he was Neal. He could fit in anywhere.

Oh and look at that. He covered his face with his hands. Springsteen decided to take a particular interest in Neal's gorgeous girlfriend as he sang and pulled her close, dancing with her. It was almost worth it just to see the look on Caffrey's face. Almost.

The problem here was that while Caffrey and his girlfriend fit in easily with the beautiful people, an FBI agent with a gun wasn't quite so inconspicuous. Pretty sure even this crowd could work out there was something going on. There they were, right in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

"Make sure the whole place is surrounded" he said, resigned. There was no way they'd be able to make it past security to meet them at the stage before the song was over. Their only hope was to try and anticipate where the duo's exit would be.

XX

At the end of the song they ran off the stage, Kate just managing to blow Bruce a kiss and make a call me sign before she left. Well, until Neal yanked her away.

They hurriedly made their way through make up and then wardrobe, coughing as they were covered in powder and attacked by women brandishing make-up brushes containing who-knows-what.

They ran around the final bend, ducking into the first empty change room they found with a window that would lead them to the street. They both jumped lightly out, feeling a rush of relief as the safety of the cold night air hit their faces.

Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed her partner's hand, turning him to face her as they prepared themselves to run. "Why can't any night out with you ever just go to plan?"

Neal grinned widely at her, hair messed and covered with powder, laughing openly as they heard the sound of sirens echoing towards them. "What can I say? Tramps like us…" he pulled her round as they saw the flash of blue and white down the other end of the street. "Baby we were born to run."

And with that they sprinted, hand in hand, down the street.

XX

Thanks so much for reading. Please please PLEASE tell me what you think honestly :)

Thanks xx


	2. 2- Creative Conwoman

So pretty crap response for the first chapter (Big thank you to BlueDiamondStar for reviewing!) but hopefully this one will be received a bit better… I get that this isn't the most giving fandom so I'll give it one more shot just to be sure.

Also I've been trying to work out the timeline for the show and if anyone could help me with it that would be awesome. So this is what I got:

2002 (Neal is 25)

Neal meets Mozzie and starts working cons with him

Neal meets and falls in love with Kate

Addler disappears and Neal and Kate start working cons together

Peter starts looking for Neal

2003

Kate leaves (so by my calculations they have a couple of months together without Peter chasing them and then maybe… 8 months together working cons while Peter's chasing them? This is the time period this story will mostly be set in if that's right)

2004

Neal searches for Kate and works cons which are getting bigger and bigger to attract her attention

2005 (Neal is 28)

The lovebirds are reunited

Neal goes to Jail

2005-2009

Kate visits Neal in jail (might set some of my stories here… not many though. Its not exactly fun times)

2009 (Neal is 32)

Season 1

That's what I worked out but it feels like way too much happens in 2003 and Peter comes in too early… Anyone I'll be working under the plan that Neal and Kate had about a year together where everything was awesome until she went on the run. Hopefully that's ok…

So anyway here's the story… Hope you like…

XX

**Things You Didn't Know About Kate Moreau**

_Neal has never met a more… creative conman or woman before. Including himself_

"And then… acrobats!"

Neal leant back on his chair and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Acrobats?"

Kate nodded furtively. "Yes."

Sighing, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "This is turning into a very expensive con".

Kate lay sprawled on the ground in the summer heat at Neal's feet, arms haphazardly thrown out and hair spread out behind her. "What makes you say that?"

He glanced down at their list of supplies. "Well between this and the snake charmers…"

Shaking her head, Kate looked up at him seriously. "The snake charmers are integral to the success of this plan"

"That is the most ridiculous sentence I've ever heard you say." he grinned back down at her.

She shot him a smile and casually waved his comment away, hand flopping back to the ground. Then, with a sudden realisation, she shot up. "Did you remember to pick up the giant turtle monster cake? Otherwise it will melt and the ice cream will ruin the engravings!"

"I am corrected. Yes, yes I did" He smiled wryly as she collapsed back onto the ground, running through their list one more time and adding acrobats to the list. Then he stopped. "Wait. Where the hell are we going to get acrobats from? And more importantly, why?"

Kate closed her eyes and smiled placidly. "Think about it…"

He ignored her, continuing his rant. "Circus people are annoying. They're sneaky and suspicious and fly all over the place. Plus they have this weird thing where they can fit into very small places. Anyway its not like they can… oh" and then it hit him. "_Oh"_ The perfection of it took his breath away.

Kate just grinned smugly below him. "Yep. And they'll…"

"Compliment the colour scheme perfectly." He agreed. "You are a genius"

She gave him a wink and threw her legs out so that she looked like a deranged starfish. "I know."

They were quiet for a moment. The humidity of the room made them doze off slightly and Neal was perfectly content to just sit in silence and not have to deal with the heat. Like that was ever going to last.

"Neal." He heard quietly from below him, where Kate had now tilted her head back to grin up at him.

He slowly rolled his eyes to look at her.

"Yes?"

Her grin got even wider "I've got an idea…"

"Oh God…" he moaned.

"We're going to need a _lot _of pigeons"

XX

So there's your second chapter! Most of it will probably be pretty light like this one but I'll cross into a few different styles if I get a good enough response. Most of these first view probably won't be too heavy though just to introduce 'my' Kate.

Please please please please tell me what you think. I promise it will speed me up and make me want to write more or (if you prefer) stop me from writing at all. Just drop me one line, that's all I want!

Thanks for reading xx


	3. 3- Broken Bones

Huge thank you to CoolCoke as well as all the anonymous reviewers who I can't thank personally. You guys are awesome!

So thank you for everyone who helped with the timeline. It is very confusing. Think I'm going to forget it and just go with Kate and Neal had a couple of months together before Peter got involved so before they had to worry about being on the run and then like… just under a year together before Kate ran off. More than enough time for them to get up to all sorts of m ischief together. Then about a year or two pass with Kate running from Neal before Peter catches them. Any big objections?

**Things You Didn't Know About Kate Moreau**

_She has only broken one bone in her life (and it was all Neal Caffrey's fault)_

Like almost everyone, Kate broke her first bone by falling from the monkey bars. Unlike almost everyone, she was 23.

It was a gorgeous warm night, light breeze wafting through the trees and blowing the hair around the young couple's faces. Still dressed for the high class dinner they had just exited the beautiful pair looked strangely unreal. Kate walked tall and graceful, dressed in a trailing black gown and silver jewellery. The lights of the lampposts spilled across the park and glinted off the diamonds entwined in her hair, worth about 100 grand. It wasn't much, especially once split into shares, but it had been a favor called in by a close friend and they only felt more satisfaction because of it.

Neal was similarly dressed in a formal black suit complete with a black tie but without the smile which graced Kate's features. While Kate could enjoy the simple joys which came with the success of a con, he was in charge of what they were to do next. They were running out of money and, while they weren't starving, Neal wanted more. He wanted them living in luxury, not drinking cheap wine out of an expensive bottle and pretending it was good enough. Kate deserved more.

Kate's smile drop as she took in Neal's look. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Hey" she said, tugging on his hand and pulling him out of his thoughts."Race you to the slide." She grinned, loosening her hand from his in preparation for the race.

His eyes lost their faraway look as he glanced at her with amusement. "What are you? 5?"

She poked her tongue out at him. "5 and a half."

As he failed to engage in her games Kate tried a different tactic, widening her eyes and looking up at him with the ultimate puppy dog look that he could never quite resist. Neal had listened one night through what Peter Burke believed was a 'secure channel' as the Agent described Neal as just a "big kid". He had simply laughed, amused, and glanced over at his girlfriend who was shoving peanut butter into her mouth with a spoon. He was very mature thank you, at least compared to her.

"Please" She whispered, standing on her tiptoes to look straight up at him, her long brown hair falling over her face as she begged him.

Neal rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he gave in, crossing his arms in front of him.

Before he could even set the rules of the game she grinned wide. "3, 2, 1, Go!" She yelled, racing off.

"Hey!" He laughed as they raced across the open expanse of grass, his mind only on the game and with eyes only for Kate. Both tripping on stones and sticks, they jumped the fence at the edge of the playground, leaping gracefully into the air and landing still at a full run.

The couple both hit the slide at the same time, grappling for purchase on the sides and rolling over each other, giggling madly. Kate's heels slid uselessly over the plastic and her hand fisted in Neal's jacket didn't allow him to get any further up the slide.

Finally, with an exhausted huff he pulled Kate to the ground in front of the slide where she landed in an undignified heap in his lap. Her legs half over his lap, hair half out of the once complicated plait which had sat looped about her head and face bright red from laughing, she looked more gorgeous than he had ever seen her.

He wrapped his arms around the wriggling girl and pulled her tight. "Cheater." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him gleefully. "I learnt from the best."

Without another word, she kissed him generously on the lips before leaping up and racing off towards the other side of the park with a shout of, "Lets go on the Wizzy Dizzy!"

Neal just shook his head. She must have had more to drink than he had seen. Oh who was he kidding, this was her default setting.

He rose and stretched, walking gracefully over to where she now stood, waiting for him impatiently. "I believe the correct term for it is a merry-go-round" he stated blandly.

Kate stared at him in disbelief. "I think we need to break up."

He walked round the object, observing it. "Is that right?"

"Yes" she said, nodding. "I think so. If you are that depraved that you can't tell the difference between a merry-go-round and a wizzy dizzy I… I…" she floundered. "I just don't see how there's any hope for you."

He looked up at her with a smirk. "Want me to push you?"

"I love you."

XX

"Look Neal the world is upside down!" she squealed with delight, gesturing wildly for him to come over. She now lay flat on her back on top of the spinning ride, head flung over the side so that her hair nearly touched the ground, eyes bright with excitement.

He watched her with amusement. "Nope. I'm pretty sure that's just you."

She glared at him waving her hands in a ridiculous attempt to make him come over to her. "You have to see this, babe! Its like… the sky is the sea but it's all black in the night. The trees are dipping down like giant paint brushes and painting the stars. Its so beautiful…"

Enchanted by her words, he moved slowly to mirror her position, leaning his head over the side and looking up to the sky. He instantly agreed, frozen in awe at what he saw. "Oh my god you're right." He whispered. The trees dipped elegantly into the sky, seeming to brush up against the stars and hang among them. The soft green of the park flew softly above, melding together until it was like the earth and the sky were one being, twisted together.

His eyes snapped back as he realised Kate was watching him and he pulled out a goofy grin. "The world is upside down!"

She laughed, reaching for his hand. "Told you so!" she giggled. Then her voice dropped and her eyes got softer as she tightened her grip. "See? You just have to look at things from a different perspective. Then everything comes together"

He turned, taking in her absolute beauty in the warm night. Hair whipping around her face with the force of the wizzy dizzy, eyes full of love and support. He moved over so their shoulders were touching, leaning back again to see the world as she saw it.

XX

"I am not going up there"

Kate stood, arms crossed at the bottom of the monkey bars. Neal hung upside down by his legs directly in front of her, mirroring her stance. "You'll spin on a giant merry-go-round…"

"Wizzy dizzy"

"...upside down but you won't hop onto the monkey bars."

Kate shook her head. "Those things are made to kill children."

"Lucky you're not a child then" he grinned back at her. Her petulant pout nearly made him retract the statement though.

She threw her arms up. "Yes but I cannot be seen showing my support for these instruments of torture!"

He just raised one eyebrow at her and pulled himself up as the blood started to rush to his head. Neal made a show of looking around him. "Great view from up here you know."

He smirked at the interest that flashed in her eyes. "Is that right?"

Nodding seriously, Neal looked down at her. "You can see the slide and everything."

She turned around and looked at the slide. "I can see it from here too"

Neal shook his head, dismissing her. "Its all about the angle. Come on look I'll show you". He reached a hand down for her to grab. Kate just looked at it suspiciously. "Come on…" he said, wiggling his fingers, "I'll help you."

She turned her huge eyes on him and he could see the nervousness in them. "Come on." He tried softly. "Its all about the different perspective, right?"

With a last sigh Kate grabbed his hand and used it to pull herself up to the top of the monkey bars. She grabbed on to him as she overbalanced at one point and they were at serious risk of falling, but Neal saved it at the last minute.

Kissing his partner on top of the head and smiling proudly Neal watched as Kate dangled her legs over the side. "See? No falling! Just us two responsible adults sitting on top of the monkey bars."

"This is kind of cool…" she said quietly, looking out over the park. "But its really high…" She leant down just as Neal moved to get more comfortable, accidently nudging against her. She squeaked as the change in position sent her tumbling forward, hand grabbing the pole at the last second and stopping her from landing flat on her face.

Instead, she landed in a role, straight on her arm. She lay there gasping for breath and cradling her hand as she felt Neal land gracefully beside her, worry written all over his face.

"Death traps!" she gasped! Helping herself to her feet. "I told you they those things kill!"

Neal winced at gently took her injured hand to examine it. "You told me they only kill kids…"

She laughed softly but was quickly cut off as Neal prodded a suspiciously sore spot.

Neal shook his head. "We should get you to a hospital. This looks broken."

"Mozzie's gonna kill us"

XX

Kate sat on the examination table, swinging her legs back and forth in impatience. "Can't we just tell him I… I dunno…"

"Fell off your bike?" Neal suggested, quietly.

Kate grumbled beside. "That's probably the next thing you'll talk me into doing…"

Neal laughed and took her uninjured hand gently in his, a silent apology. Kate smiled down at him, squeezing his hand in response. She knew how responsible he felt for what had happened, but honestly she couldn't have asked for a better evening.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispered, brushing a kiss on his forehead. "I had fun."

He looked up at her, incredulous, eyes blazing with guilt. "You broke your wrist!" he dropped his eyes quickly back down guiltily.

Running her fingers through the her partner's hair, Kate shook her head, pulling his chin back up to look at her. "You need to look at the big picture. There are more important things than…" she chose her words carefully, hands stilling for a moment. "Physical comforts." Her fingers resumed their stroking. "I am happy. And I would do everything exactly the same time given a second chance."

Neal's eyes held only love as he sighed. "Except for the falling off the monkey bars bit"

She shook her head in return. "It had an excellent view of the slide."

"So I can tell Mozzie what happened?" Neal asked innocently.

"No!" Kate nearly shouted, shaking her head. "No one finds out about this ever. You're lucky the doctor is even going to know what happens"

Neal leaned in close to her. "Are we going to have to kill him?"

Kate laughed as the doctor bustled into the room, starting at the beautiful, elegantly dressed woman before him and her partner. They introduced themselves quickly as the doctor pulled on his gloves on before the examination began. "So… Kate. How can I help you?" the young doctor asked brightly, walking over to take her hand and looking over their formal clothing. "Pull a muscle dipping fondue?"

Neal smirked, flashing him a bright smile. "Not quite"

He took hold of Kate's arm and gently started to poke and prod it. "Nice break you got here" he said after a moment. "How did you manage to do that?"

Kate looked down at her feet so the doctor couldn't see her face which was blushing bright red. Neal nudged her, patting her gently on the head. "Come on, sweetie. Tell the nice doctor what happened."

Kate growled at him before sighing. "I fell off the monkey bars…"

As the doctor squashed down his very unprofessional laugh, Neal and Kate collapsed into giggles. "Well that's one way to spend an evening." He said quickly, snapping off the gloves. "Can't see that's my idea of a good time."

Kate winked and her face lit up in a childish grin. "Well… I guess it's all about perspective."

XX

So what did you think? As good as the last one? Not as good? Any requests or specific things you want to see? I had someone wanting to see some Moz so I'm working on one for that now, hopefully it will be done soon. Please just drop me a line!

Thanks for reading x


End file.
